Lips of an Angel
by Jari-chan
Summary: A night full of horror movies and a special offer... SEABIRD


Lips of an AngelA Seabird-Story

_I don't own the ATOM - Alpha Teens on Machines Characters. The song "lips of an angel" belongs to Hinder_

"Hey guys! Wanna watch some movies?", Shark asked as he entered the living room of the Alpha-Team. He was holding four DVD's in his hand.

It was one of those boring evenings, when nothing special happened, so everybody was happy that at least somebody had an idea what to do.

"What films you got?", Axel asked.

"Oh, I got _Saw_, _Halloween_, _Jeepers Creepers _and _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_", Shark replied.

Half an hour later everybody sat in front of the huge TV with a lot of popcorn. The whole group just couldn't wait for the horror movies to start.

Everybody, except Hawk.

He sat on the couch clutching a pillow.

Shark sat next to him. "Dude, you okay?", he asked.

"Why should I be?", Hawk growled. "You know I hate horror movies."

"You don't have to watch 'em…"

"I don't wanna be the spoil sport." 

Their discussion ended, as King plumed down next to them and happily declared: "Now everybody, are you ready? Then let's get this movie started!"

And poor little Hawkie had to suffer silently… At the very bad scenes he hid himself behind the pillow, for the remaining time he just stared at the monitor and shuddered.

'I will not wake up in an old bathroom tomorrow and I will never, never go to Texas!'

About five hours later, the last film ended. King switched off the TV and the Teens started to wake up from the trance you get into, when you watch TV for to long. 

"Wow… did you see this ugly thing in _Jeepers Creepers_?", Lioness stretched her back.

"Yeah, it was really ugly. But I preferred the doll from _Saw_", Axel started massaging her shoulders.

King announced, that he'd like to go to bed and Axel and Lioness followed him, wishing everybody a good night.

Shark wanted to go to his room too, but he realized that Hawk was still sitting on the couch. Still holding the pillow, and he looked really pale.

"Hawk…?", Shark asked warily. As he didn't react, Shark softly touched Hawk's back.

Hawk, not prepared, cried out. "Whoa dude! What's up?", Shark really was frightened by the reaction of his best friend.

Hawk turned around. "Haven't I told you that I hate horror films?"

Shark stared a minute at the other and suddenly started laughing. "You are afraid of a film?!"

"I am not… It wasn't just ONE film!" But Shark couldn't stop laughing.

Angrily Hawk pushed the pillow aside and stood up. "I'm going to bed!"

"Hey, Hawk… Wait!" The Blonde followed Hawk on his way to the rooms of the team.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry. Really! I didn't meant to hurt you!"

Hawk stopped with his "angrily-walking-down-the-floor". It wasn't Sharks way to apologize. He watched in Sharks blue eyes. In the whole wide world you can't find eyes more blue then those.

The surfer just stood there, looking at the other guy.

Hawk sighed. "It's OK. Good night now." 

He was just about to enter his room, when he heard Shark saying his name. So Hawk stopped and looked back. Shark wanted to go to his room too, but he still stood on step.

"Listen Hawk. If you want… you can come over." With these words Shark's head disappeared with the sound of the closing door.

Hawk wasn't sure. Hasn't his crush just invented him to sleep in his room? With him? Together? In one bed….?

'Come on Hawk, you need your beauty sleep… And stop thinking of Shark… No! STOP IT!' 

Half an hour later Hawk was laying in his bed, trying to ignore the shadows in his room. He rammed his nails into his poor teddy, he was so afraid that he even forgot to put on his ugly green beauty mask. 'There is nobody in my room. There is no mentally disturbed murderer hiding behind my cups. Wasn't this the sound of a chain…' 

Hawk glared at the walls. He was thinking about Shark. Again. About Shark and about his offer. Again. 

He turned to his other side and thought about the mentally disturbed murderer. Again.

'I'm going crazy… I'm going crazy….!'

He sat up in his bed and took his MP3 from the night table. Hawk pushed the forward button until his favorite song showed up. _Hinder _- _Lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak_

It was his favorite part of the song, because it reminded him so much of Shark. As the song played, Hawk started to think about the moment, he realized that he fell in love with Shark. He thought about what he so loved about the surfer guy. 

A strange noise brought Hawk back to reality. Suddenly the fear was back. What was that sound? Wasn't there somebody in his room? What…

Hawk sighed again. Then he pulled his blanket aside and put his feet on the floor. He took a deep breath, took his teddy and made the first steps towards the door…

…and then stood in front of Sharks room door. He was so insecure. Hawk's hands were shivering whenever he wanted to knock. How much time had passed since he had left his room? He didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to go to Shark. But he was more afraid of knocking this door, than of all the horror films he ever watched. 

The floor was empty and silent. Hawk thought of Axel and Lioness. For sure they were laying in the same bed, skin on skin, holding hands while breathing the same air. He was so jealous. It was so easy for a man and a woman. But when you fall in love with your best friend…

Another minute passed but nothing happened. Another sigh. Hawk was just about to turn around and go back to his room, when the door in front of him opened.

Shark was standing in front of him. No shirt and his hair a mess. More than it normally was…

„Dude, how long have you been standing there?", Shark asked with a tired voice.

Hawk couldn't answer, he was so embarrassed. How did Shark knew? How?!

„World to Hawk! Hello Are you still there?" A hand waved in front of Hawk's face.

It was Shark's time to sigh. „You wanna come in?", he then asked once again.

Hawk couldn't do more than smile. „Yes…"

As always Shark's room was a mess. But it didn't bother Hawk, for once. There were more important things right now. Actually there were a lot of more important things right now.

Hawk followed his blonde mate to the bed. The blanket was a little messy on one side, so you could see on which side Shark was laying.

Shark was heading over to his side and sat down. Then he looked up to Hawk. „What? Something wrong?"

Hawk stared at Shark. Disbelieving. „You and me… in one bed?" But wasn't this what he was hoping for? So why did he falter?

Shark doesn't seem to get Hawk's point. „What's the prob?"

„Err… can't you sleep on one of your… surfboards?"

„Dude, surfboards are made for surfing. Not for sleeping, Hawk." 

Hawk knew that his friend was right. He felt so stupid. Once more. So he sat down. Canny. Really, really canny. 

He had to admit, he liked Sharks bed. It was soft and smelled like Shark. And Hawk liked this smell. 

But he still couldn't sleep. Sharks eyes kept him awake, he felt their innocent blue on him. So he turned around and directly saw in Sharks face. 

„Hawk…" 

I_t's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak_

As he heard how his crush said his name so softly, these lyrics came again to Hawks mind. 

But then they fell silent. They stared at each other, not saying one word. Hawk felt the blood in his face that made him blush. He only hoped, that it was too dark in the room, so Shark couldn't see it.

"Why are you afraid of horror movies?", Shark asked suddenly.

Well, Hawk didn't even know himself. „I don't know", he then admitted. „I just am…"

„It's just a movie", Shark replied. 

„And you forgot we are ‚only cartoon characters' too", said Hawk cynically.

Shark laughed, then said: „Yeah. But our enemy is still Mr. Lee and the only mentally disturbed he will send after us is the MU-Team. And you know, we can kick their ass with no big problems." Shark still laughed. „And if, I say _if_, there would be a mentally disturbed murderer with a chain after you - I would protect you. When I'm with you, nothing will happen to you. OK?"

Hawk didn't know how to breathe. Didn't Shark just say that he loved him too? Between the lines? Or was this just a deal between friends? He was confused and the heat in his cheeks got stronger. 

Suddenly Shark sat up on one elbow. He just looked down at Hawk.

Hawk just looked up at Shark.

Direct into his eyes.

His heart throbbed. 

"Are you… are you gonna… kiss me?", Hawk stammered.

"If you want me to…", Shark whispered.

And Hawk nodded.

Their lips then met for the first time. It was a short, breathy kiss. 

Hawk set up too. They kissed again. Deeper. With more passion and with all of their love.

This night they slept laying in the same bed. Skin on skin, holding hands while breathing the same air. 

_The next morning:_

Hawk woke up and the first thing in his mind was a song:

_It's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak_

But then Hawk realized that the bed was empty. Where was Shark? A sudden fear crept into his mind. What if Shark didn't mean what had happened last night? What if…

Hawk still wasn't fully awake, but he had to find Shark. He climbed out of bed, not realizing that he was standing on one of Sharks skateboards. So Hawk wanted to get up, but the skateboard rolled on, it gave a loud noise and Hawk suddenly was lying on his back.

Before Hawk had counted all the stars around his head, the room door opened and Shark's face appeared. 

"Hey Hawk! You're awake! Hey, you wanna sleep in my room tonight again?"

Hawk straightened up. "Yeah sure… But only if you CLEAN YOUR ROOM TODAY!"

_The End_


End file.
